A body-part relief image scanning device (scanner), such as a fingerprint recognition device, is used for a variety of purposes including security. A person's body-part can contact a surface of the scanner, where an image may be captured of the body-part, such as a finger print or some other biometric marker. The resulting image may be compared to a database of body-part images to verify the person's identity, for example. A body-part relief print image device may use an electrode-based, electro-luminescence component that can utilize an electrical connection between a relief object and the electro-luminescence component.